


(How Soon) But You Want it Now

by SVZ



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SVZ/pseuds/SVZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really,” Tina murmurs, snickering just a tiny bit at the situation while she unsuccessfully tries to undo his belt. “Are you honestly going to stop me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(How Soon) But You Want it Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains sex between two characters who are under 18, but of the age of consent. It takes place post-"The Sue Sylvester Shuffle". Originally posted on [tumblr](http://svz-insanity.tumblr.com/post/5184954245/mike-tina-post-the-sue-sylvester-shuffle-wall-sex), revised, edited, and expanded. Title shamelessly plucked from LoveLikeFire's "A Million Pieces" lyrics. Really, I just wanted to try writing porn for once in my life and I'm convinced Mike Chang is the best boyfriend ever.

“Not going to break,” Tina reminds him again, when she senses Mike hesitantly situating his hands lightly on her waist. She sounds half-exasperated and half-fond when she says that, tugging Mike’s hands lower until they’re firmly rested on her hips and then leans over and laughs, “Jesus, Mike, it’s been two weeks since the football thing.”

“And your bruises just started fading a few days ago,” Mike retorts, but he’s more than happy to reciprocate when she presses him up against his bedroom door and kiss him until she can feel his pulse race. His breath hitches when he feels her fingers reaching for his belt. “You don’t have to - I didn’t ask you to come over to - ”

“Really,” Tina murmurs, snickering just a tiny bit at the situation while she unsuccessfully tries to undo his belt. “Are you honestly going to stop me?”

“I’m not that much of a saint.” Mike snorts, embarrassed. “But I’m just saying I had no ulterior motives when I invited you over to study geology.”

“I am going to be a good person and not make a terrible joke about studying something else that’s hard.”

Before Mike could tell her that she did that anyway, she gives up on the stubborn belt altogether (thank god he’s not wearing one of his skinny jeans) and slides a hand down his boxers, curling her fingers around his cock.

She grins when he sucks in a breath- without a doubt, this is her favorite way to shut him up.

“Tina,” he groans, and she moves her hand, slow and careful, tightening her grip and watching how Mike’s back jerks ungracefully against the door. He finally helps her with the belt and shoves both his jeans and boxers down so they’re bunched up unattractively at his ankles; it’s a ridiculous sight, but she’s beyond caring.

He’s hard, unsurprisingly so.

It’s probably been two weeks since they’ve done anything other than make-out because he had been too concerned about accidentally hurting her which is sweet but awfully misguided.

Since the game, he has continued to be constantly sweet and nice and hot and it’s unfair that Mike is generally in her vicinity and not letting things get past second base.

It’s not like she’s needy or anything, but Mike has continued to be an amazing boyfriend but she’s kind of sick of her own fingers.

“I don’t think I’m going to last long,” Mike warns, when Tina’s set on bringing him off as slowly as she can as she listens to him make soft, choked needy noises. “It’s been a while since we’ve- ”

“You don’t say,” Tina interrupts, wryly. “And whose fault is that?”

Really, it just makes her want to see how fast she can get him off and she’s more than pleased when Mike’s knees actually buckle when he comes.

It's actually indescribable, being able to watch Mike fall to pieces with it hits. There's always a nice, heady rush that accompanies that feeling - the warm satisfaction and self-accomplishment of being able to render impossibly perfect, sweet Mike Chang completely speechless.

Don't get her wrong, she loves Mike, but she thinks it's a little infuriating that he's so nice and so laid-back. It makes everyone else look bad in comparison.

So it's sometimes fun to see him less than perfect; Tina's also pretty sure that she's never going to grow tired of watching him attempt to put himself back together.

“Oh my god,” Mike finally says, breathless, leaning heavily against the door to keep upright. He’s resting his head against her shoulder while she wipes her sticky hand off on his discarded boxers. “I think I’m going to need to do laundry before my mom gets home.”

“I’m sure laundry can wait.” Tina raises an eyebrow. “My turn?” she asks, unable to keep the hopeful tone out of her voice - it’s been way too fucking long.

Mike grins and kisses her forehead. “Of course,” he says, letting her lead him back to his bed, laughing when she over-enthusiastically shoves their science textbooks off it.

"Shut up," Tina says, rolling her eyes at him while shimmying out of her skirt. She impatiently tugs off her tights. "It's been too long so _get over here_."

Mike is positively cheerful when he goes down on her.

He pulls her panties off to the side and sucks a bruise into the junction of her hip and thigh before moving on to lick and suck on her clit. He fingers her slowly, until she bucks up against him impatiently and pull on his hair.

" _Mike,_ " Tina growls, wrecked, rocking her hips.

Mike pulls away to kiss her, letting her taste herself while he slipped in a second finger.

"Not funny," Tina informs him, fully aware that her voice is close to a whine, when he pretends to consider picking up their textbook with his free hand and looking through chapter eight. "Not the time to be multitasking."

"But we have a test tomorrow," Mike says, eyes twinkling. "That counts for 20% of our grade - "

"So not funny Mike!"

He grins but then return his attention back to her, running his tongue between his fingers, rubbing her clit, and holding her open until she comes - hard.

"I guess that's the end of our study break," Tina says, laughing when she can feel her pulse returning to normal. She wipes herself off with one of Mike's shirts and tosses it into his laundry hamper and disentangle their limbs to Mike's loud protests - he's a chronic cuddler - "Come on, your mom will be home soon this room _smells_ like sex. We need to open the windows."

"And laundry," Mike agrees, a little sadly. He stares at his laundry hamper as though wondering if he should attempt to sneak it past his parents tonight or if he should wait until tomorrow. Probably tomorrow. "Fine, then quiz me on volcanoes?"

"You got it," Tina says, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.


End file.
